


Top Shelf

by Rowdyravenclaw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banter, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowdyravenclaw/pseuds/Rowdyravenclaw
Summary: Gabriel finds himself enamored with a stranger at a bar.“What’s your name?” Gabriel asked, being sure to return her intent stare.“Y/N,” she responded, “Yours?”“Gabriel.”“Like from the Bible?”“The very one.”





	Top Shelf

There were some moments in time that just, stood still. Some were good, some were bad, others somewhere in-between, but all of them memorable. Maybe it’s your first kiss, or your wedding day, or perhaps watching someone you love slowly slip from this realm to the next. Then sometimes they raced by without so much as an opportunity to truly experience them them. Gabriel had had many of these moments throughout his millennia, some stood out more than others, some he’d like to forget all together. However, there were others he wished to relive, just one more time. He wanted to appreciate the moment more, etch every facet of each millisecond into his brain, recall the way things felt against his finger tips, the tastes and smells, all of it. 

Throughout his years on Earth, he’d had his fun. Lots of it. One might argue too much. Drink, sex, drugs, gambling, to name just a few of his favorite past times, had all occupied his time, wasted it away, but he had a lot to spare. Sure, he’d been mixed up with the wrong sorts of people all the time, he was immortal, only one of his own could kill him and well, they were no where to be found. What did he have to lose? Nothing, he thought.

One cold, January night he found himself at a bar in Northeast America, one of his favorite spots. He was enjoying some solitude and whiskey, two of his lesser appreciated favorite things, when she walked in. There was nothing particularly unique about her, but he’d be lying if he claimed his heart didn’t stop the moment his eyes met hers. She took up the seat beside him, her nearness already setting off an army of butterflies into his stomach. Damn if it hadn’t been a long time since he felt those. 

“What’s a girl like you doin’ in a place like this?” he asked, noticing the way her hair shined in the dim, cheap lighting.

“Celebrating my thirtieth birthday,” she responded curtly, smiling at the bartender as he passed her a beer.

“Alone?”

“Looks that way.”

How on Earth was a girl like this ever alone? It didn’t make any sense to him. Did the rest of the world not see the allure? 

“New to the area?” he continued his questioning, determined to learn the answers of this mystery woman.

“Nope,” she responded, “Never seen you around here before though.”

“I pass through every now and again.”

Finally she turned her head to look at him, again slamming his heart against his ribs as her eyes met his. There was so much dancing behind them, he felt he’d need a lifetime just to uncover their secrets. Her hard gaze softened as she kept it locked on him but it never wavered, this girl was nothing like he’d ever seen before. 

“What’s your name?” Gabriel asked, being sure to return her intent stare.

“Y/N,” she responded, “Yours?”

“Gabriel.”

“Like from the Bible?”

“The very one.”

A breathy, skeptical laugh escaped from her nose, the corner of her mouth ticking into a smile he couldn’t help but mirror. She had smile lines around her eyes, the small little creases capturing his attention as he seared her face into his memory. He didn’t want to forget this one. He’d mastered self control long ago, one might say it was one of his redeeming qualities, but he felt it faltering now as the smell of her perfume wafted into his nose. What was it about this woman?

“Can I buy you a drink?” he asked, finishing off his own tumbler.

“Sure, angel boy,” she responded, oh she had no idea, “I’ll have what you’re having. You look like a top shelf kinda guy.”

“Oh? What makes you say that?”

“Just a hunch.”

“No evidence to support your claim?”

“Nope.”

Gabriel’s smile grew, crinkling into his eyes. Fuck, she was intoxicating. Who knew after all these years, all the beings and gods and goddesses, that it would be a thirty year old human in a seedy bar on the side of the road that finally enraptured him completely. When he held his fingers up, requesting their drinks from the man behind the bar, he still didn’t pull his eyes away. Neither did she. With a quick flick of his power he could have read her mind, but that was cheating, that was ruining the fun, but it did tempt him. Was she thinking of the same things he was? Probably not. His thoughts had drifted to how she’d feel pressed between the wall and his body, the feeling of her skin on his, the taste of her lips. It’d been awhile since he had any form of release, he was trying to be good. She was making that very difficult.

“I was right. Top shelf,” she concluded after she’d sipped from her glass, licking the burn of the liquor from her lips.

“Hmm. Guess you’ve got me all figured out then?” he retorted, shooting his entire glass back in one swig.

“Never said that.”

“Didn’t have to.”

Her response was nothing more than a raised brow, that smirk from before spreading a little further up her cheeks, those creases around her eyes deepening further. It was the kind of smile it’d be a travesty not to kiss. She hadn’t turned him away yet, perhaps she was enjoying this just as much as he was.

“So, I find it hard to believe that someone like you would celebrate a birthday alone from anything but her own free will,” he hypothesized, turning his body towards her on his stool.

“Maybe I just wanted something new,” she observed, pulling her gaze from him, “I bore easily.”

An absence filled him when her eyes left his, she was a drug and he needed more. 

“Well, at the risk of sounding arrogant, I’m new,” he remarked, “complete with a few tricks up my sleeve.”

“Tricks huh? What kind of tricks?” she inquired, her eyes still locked on the wall in front of her as she emptied her glass.

“Sorry honey, I’m hashtag no spoilers. That’s something you’ll have to find out for yourself.”

“Tempting.”

What happened next flew by in a blur. More drinks, more banter and before he could even comprehend his actions he was in the back of her car, hovering over her heaving chest as his hair hung messily into his face. Her fingers swiftly worked the buttons of his shirt, subjecting his torso to the cool night air. The trails of fire her skin left on his as she raked over his newly exposed body making him forget it was winter at all. He needed to slow down. This wasn’t a moment he wanted to glaze over. 

He sat back on his heels, peeling his button down off his shoulders as her eyes watched intently, soaking in every inch of him.

“What’s fair is fair, sugar. Your turn,” he instructed, his fingers coming to graze under the hem of her sweater, the softness of her skin was pure heaven.

Obeying his wish, she ripped her sweater over her head, propping herself back onto her elbows as he marveled at the sight before him. He was right, she was perfect. Her face was strong, there was no question in her expression, but still he had to be sure. Surely nothing this perfect would want him.

“Are you sure?” he whispered, wrapping his hands around her waist, pulling her body up to his.

“Such a gentleman,” she cooed, locking a hand into the hair on the back of his head, “I’m sure. Are you?”

“Oh I don’t think I’ve ever been more sure of anything in my entire life.”

Finally, she laughed. It was genuine, and perfect, and beautiful. All the horns and harps of heaven didn’t hold a candle to it. Her eyes sparkled in the glow of the street lamps as she lowered her lips back to his. The fervor was gone, replaced with intent movements and slow, lingering kisses. He could taste the whiskey on her tongue as their mouths synchronized, for a first kiss they sure had found a rhythm quickly. There was no battle for dominance, no rush, no hint of regret, it was just… them. 

Shockingly, he found this alone to satisfy him completely. Neither pressed the other for anything more, in fact they relaxed into their current activity, content and blissed. 

“At the risk of… missing out,” he began as she pulled away for air.

“I get it,” she interjected, “thought you were just passing through?”

“Never said for how long.”

Her smile reached her eyes for the first time that evening as she pressed her forehead to his, her hands gently cupping either side of his face. He hadn’t felt like this in a long time, carefree, no strings attached happy. Although he wouldn’t mind a string or two with this one. He had a lot to learn about her, but some piece of him knew he wasn’t going to be disappointed with what he uncovered. 

“You’re… you’re something else Gabriel,” she laughed, the sound of his name falling from her lips sweeter than honey, “I have to admit, I came out tonight just wanting to know my life hasn’t been completely pointless. That these thirty years haven’t been wasted trying to be what everyone else wanted me to be.”

“And what did you discover?” he asked, brushing her hair from her eyes.

“These thirty years have been wasted trying to be what everyone else wanted me to be.”

The confession brought a frown to his face, but a happy little grin sat upon hers. Without another word her lips fell back to his, picking up right where they had left off moments before, but Gabriel’s mind now filled with even more questions. He submitted to her ministrations, wanting to take everything she was willing to give him. 

“You gonna tell me what that means?” he sighed as her mouth traveled lazily to his neck, hands running down his arms to wind her fingers with his.

“Nah. I think you like the mystery,” she hinted, “I’m hashtag no spoilers.”

“So, do I get to see you again then, Madam Mystery?”

“Guess so, fly boy. You still need to show me those tricks you promised.”

“Oh sweetheart, you have no idea what you’re in for.”


End file.
